Mi mejor amigo, mi amor imposible
by Arabella.E.Lupin
Summary: Teddy Lupin & OC soy pésima para los resumenes v.v lean y luego me dicen que les pareció


**Mi mejor amigo, mi amor imposible**

Mire hacia donde él se encontraba, abrazado a ella. Reprimí un sollozo pero no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y que estas comenzaran a caer lentamente por mis mejillas. El se acerco y beso los labios de Victorie, me mordí los míos para no gritar. Me di vuelta y corrí por el pasillo sin ver donde me dirigía, solamente quería poner entre ellos y mi persona la mayor distancia posible. Cuando pare alce la vista y mire a mí alrededor, me encontraba en la torre de astronomía, subí por la empinada escalera de piedra.

Al salir al fresco aire de la noche cerré los ojos y deje que la brisa secara mis lagrimas, me acerque a la almena y mire hacia abajo, me quede pensando en como seria caer de allí, moriría antes de llegar al suelo o moriría agonizando, sinceramente ya no me importaba, agonizaba desde hacia meses un poco mas de dolor no seria nada nuevo.

Deje caer mi túnica y me subí a la gruesa pared que hacía de baranda. Por suerte mis años como cazadora me habían hecho inmune a las alturas por lo que no sentía vértigo. Me solté mi larga cabellera negra dejando que esta se arremolinara alrededor de mi cabeza. Fije mi vista en el suelo, el suave césped verde me invitaba a dar ese pequeño paso, pero no podía darlo mis piernas estaba clavadas y por mas que mi cabeza decía que era lo mejor, ellas no se movían. Resignada sacudí la cabeza y estaba por darme vuelta para bajar cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura y me jalaba hacia atrás.

- Por dios Kate! - dijo una voz que conocía desde hacia 7 años- acaso estas loca, sabes cuantos metros hay hasta abajo- sentí como sus manos rodeaban mi cintura y me daban vuelta- por merlín en que estabas pensando.

- Yo… solo… - mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas otra vez- yo solo quería tomar aire- dije tratando se cambiar el tema.

- Te conozco- dijo el alzando mi mentón y mirándome a los ojos- a mi no me engañas, soy tu mejor amigo.

El corazón se me estrujo al escucharlo decir aquello, cerré los ojos y los apreté tragándome el grito que quería salir por mi boca. Era aquello justamente lo que tanto mal me hacia el que el no me viera como nada mas que una amiga. Mi corazón astillado se termino de romper en mil pedazos con aquellas palabras.

- Déjame sola Teddy- dije apartándome de el y alejándome unos pasos.

- No lo haré y lo sabes- dijo el tomándome del brazo y alejándome del borde- ven siéntate conmigo y hablemos.

- No hay nada que hablar- dije limpiándome las lagrimas.

- Si que necesitamos hablar- dijo él sentándose y jalando mi brazo para que hiciera lo mismo- desde hace meses que te siento distante, como si me escaparas.

- Nada que ver- dije sintiendo como mi estomago daba un vuelco- son imaginaciones tuyas, simplemente les doy espacio a ti y a Victorie- dije tratando de sonar neutral- ahora que estan saliendo, necesitan mas espacio, para estar solos.

Cada fibra de mi cuerpo estaba tensa tratando que no salieran mas lagrimas de mis ojos. Amaba a aquel joven que se encontraba junto a mi desde hacia mucho tiempo. Pero el solamente me quería como amiga, su corazón era de Victorie Weasley. Y por mas que quisiera no podía odiarla, ella era realmente bondadosa, aunque por fuera pareciera fría y altiva cuando uno se tomaba el tiempo para hablar con ella llegaba a la conclusión que era realmente una chica de buen corazón, y lo peor de todo amaba a Teddy con todo su ser.

- Tonterías, Kate- dijo el pasándose la mano por su cabello que en aquel momento era azulado- sabes que tanto Victorie como yo te apreciamos.

- Si lo se- dije bajando la cabeza para que el no viera mis ojos.

- Que te pasa Kat- dijo llamándome por el apodo que él me había puesto muchos años atrás cuando nos habíamos conocido a los once años en el Expreso de Hogwarts.- últimamente te veo triste, odio ver tus ojos sin brillo y con angustia.

- No me pasa nada, preocupaciones sobre nuestra ida de Hogwarts- le mentí atribuyéndole a sus graduación todo lo que ella sentía.

- No te creo- dijo él mirándola fijamente ella no lo miro- esto tiene que ver con un chico?

- Como crees- dije tratando de negarlos pero mi cara se puso roja como un tomate.

- No soy tonto y tu sonrojo me lo acaba de confirmar- dijo el apoyando su dedo índice en mi mejilla- Quien es el? Te hizo algo? Dime y te prometo que la pagara- agrego frunciendo el ceño, en clara señal de enojo.

- No! Nadie hizo nada- dije tomando su brazo- el ni siquiera sabe que existo.

- Es un tonto si no a reparado en ti- dijo Teddy apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

- No es así, Teddy- dije negando con la cabeza- es esta enamorado de otra persona, de alguien maravilloso- dije tratando de no llorar y viendo que mis esfuerzos eran nulos.

- No llores Kat, por favor- dijo limpiándome las lagrimas y abrazándome- quien es él?

- Nunca diré su nombre- dije sollozando sobre su hombro.

- Esta bien, no insistiré- dijo apartándome- pero si tanto lo quieres lucha por él.

- No yo solo quiero que sea feliz y se que es muy feliz con quien esta- dije con la voz quebrada- solo necesito tiempo para asimilarlo y aparte falta poco para terminar la escuela, sabes que cuando salgamos de Hogwarts me iré a Perú a trabajar en la reserva de dragones, creo que tomar distancia me hará bien- agregue tratando de sonreír.

- Sabes que te extrañare mucho- dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

- No mas que yo a ti, eres mi mejor amigo- dije devolviéndole la mirada- siempre lo serás, lo sabes no? A pesar de las distancias siempre estaré para ti, cuando me necesites- dije solemne.

- Lo se y tu sabes que yo también estaré para ti cuando tu me necesites sin importar la distancia- dijo tomando mi mano y apretándola fuerte.

- Lo se Teddy… lo se…- dije tratando de sonreír.

- Ven vamos al Gran Comedor que ya casi sirven la cena- dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme.

- Gracias pero no tengo hambre- dije aceptando su mano.

- Estas piel y huesos tienes que comer- dijo el tratando de arrástrame.

- No seas mentiroso- dije soltándome de su agarre- ve tu, yo iré a la Sala Común creo que me acostare temprano- agregue poniéndome en puntas de pie y besando su mejilla- gracias por todo amigo.

No espere su respuesta salí corriendo de allí, me dirigí hacia la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, al llegar entre sin saludar a nadie y subí a mi cuarto, tome mi camisón me cambie y me metí en la cama. Por suerte no había nadie corrí las cortinas y lance un hechizo para que nadie me escuchara llorar. Luego abrace mi almohada y deje que todas las lágrimas que había reprimido salieran. Sabía que en algún momento mis ojos se quedarían sin lágrimas y que recién entonces podría tratar de olvidar mi amor por Teddy Lupin. Tan solo entonces podriría tratar de seguir adelante.

Espero les haya gustado, creo como le dije a una amiga que el bajón me hace prolifera en escribir... espero les haya gustado, sepan que hay mucho mío en esta historia... sepan que les estoy dejando ver un pedacito de mi corazón ^^

Arabella Lupin


End file.
